1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to valve systems for controlling the passage of fluids in an internal combustion engine and more particularly relates to rotary air intake and combustion gas exhaust valves to be used in conjunction with compression and expansion popper valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control of fluid flow within internal combustion engines is an essential and well known part of the operation of such engines. Generally a separate intake and exhaust valve of the cam operated popper type are provided for each engine cylinder. The function of these valves is to direct combustible fluid to the cylinder, seal the cylinder during compression in the cylinder by the piston and expansion after ignition, and to allow for the removal of the exhaust gas.
It has been recognized that the elimination of one of the poppet valves and the substitution of a rotary distribution valve for managing the flow of intake combustion gas and combusted exhaust gas will have the beneficial effect of reducing noise, wear, and the number of operating parts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,200, Abell wherein a single cavity rotary distribution valve is disclosed; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,759, Keister, describing a dual cavity rotary distribution valve. Despite the substantial age of this technology as evidenced by the issue dates of the above named patents, rotary distribution valves have yet to find acceptance within the internal combustion engine industry. The practical problems associated with the use of these valves involve temperature control and lubrication and seal design.
In contrast to the prior art best known to the inventor, the invention described herein provides improved cooling of the immediate valve site and engine head, a simplified system of construction which eliminates many parts required in existing designs and a novel means of sealing which minimizes the mixing of intake and exhaust gases.